In recent years, with respect to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle such as a two-wheeled automobile, there has been adopted an electronically controlled internal combustion engine control device that electronically controls an operating condition of an internal combustion engine, while causing fuel supply to the internal combustion engine, air supply, and ignition to an air-fuel mixture containing fuel and air to cooperate with each other by using a controller.
Specifically, the internal combustion engine control device has a configuration to calculate a fuel injection amount for realizing an appropriate air-fuel ratio in the internal combustion engine, based on an intake air mass with respect to the internal combustion engine acquired by using respective detection signals from sensors such as an air flow sensor, a throttle opening degree sensor, and an intake manifold negative pressure sensor, and a rotation speed of the internal combustion engine acquired by using a detection signal from a crank angle sensor. Further, the internal combustion engine control device has a configuration to perform fuel injection to the internal combustion engine with the calculated fuel injection amount and perform ignition of the air-fuel mixture containing the intake air and the injected fuel at a predetermined ignition timing (a predetermined timing of an ignition). At this time, in the internal combustion engine control device, a threshold limit value in the fuel injection amount and the ignition timing may be respectively set, taking into consideration characteristics such as MBT (Minimum advance for the Best Torque) and knock in the internal combustion engine. Further, among internal combustion engine control device s, there is one having a configuration in which adjustment of the fuel injection amount to the air-fuel mixture depending on a combustion state in a combustion chamber and adjustment of the ignition timing are respectively performed by using respective detection signals from sensors such as a cylinder internal pressure sensor, a knock sensor, and an ion current sensor.
Under such circumstances, Patent Document 1 relates to an engine control method, and has a configuration in which preignition that causes light-off before ignition due to an increase of the temperature in the cylinder is prevented by using a crank angle sensor, an oxygen concentration sensor, a temperature sensor, a throttle opening degree sensor, an intake pipe pressure sensor, a hot-wire intake air mass sensor, an intake air temperature sensor, an exhaust pipe temperature sensor, and a catalyst temperature sensor, and even if light-off occurs before ignition, appropriate processing is performed to prevent breakage of the engine.